


Daily life with a vampire and a demon

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Demon!Kanan, F/F, LL secret admirer, Vampire!Mari, Werewolf!Dia, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Dia Kurosawa lives happily with the two most problematic monsters in town.





	Daily life with a vampire and a demon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit messy and rushed at the end but yknow how it is. 
> 
> SIF = Supernatural investigation force in this story. 
> 
> Also this is a LLSecretadmirer for @Umiboke on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Coming home to a SIF car parked in front of her door was nearly a common occurrence these days for Dia Kurosawa. She of course, stayed perfectly in line with what society wanted of her - quiet, nearly invisible and kept tightly under wraps.  

Her flatmates weren‘t of the same mindset. 

In her mind she was already flipping a coin on which of her two lovers had caused a problem this time. She concluded it had to be Mari, considering Kanan had been home the last couple days. Well, not today, but she wouldn‘t get herself in trouble the first day she would go out again, right? 

She approached the SIF car and recognised two familiar faces - Her sister, and Hanamaru Kunikida. Dia had always been iffy on her own little sister joining a force that was working against her own kind, but after the little red-head explained she was doing it for the good of their kind, Dia had nothing left to argue with. 

“You still don‘t fit the uniform, do you?” 

Ruby perked up from her little notebook. Her lips curled into a smile upon seeing her sister and she quickly embraced her. 

“It‘s so good to see you.”

“You saw me last week, remember? When you grounded Kanan-san.” 

“Still, can‘t I be happy to see you?” Dia couldn‘t help but smile a little at that. Even if her little sister barely fit the uniform she was wearing, she had grown into a fine young-woman and Dia couldn‘t be more proud of the progress she made.

The air grew silent and Hanamaru made her way around the car, to greet Dia herself. 

“We‘re here for Ohara-san,” She said, quick to the point as always. Hanamaru wanted to be a good example for Ruby. Dia appreciated that, but she could stand to loosen up a little.

“You don‘t say? I thought you were here for tea.” Dia fished the keys to her apartment out of her bag. She had barely grabbed them when she swiftly turned to look over her shoulder, glaring daggers at the person trying to sneak up behind her. 

“Kanan-san, how many times do I have to tell you that sneaking up on people and trying to scare them is rude?” 

“Clearly more if I‘m still not listening~” Dia wished she could sometimes wipe that stupidly attractive grin off of her lover‘s face. It made her heart beat just that bit faster, and Dia hated how much effect it had on her. She couldn‘t help smiling upon seeing Kanan‘s beaming face. She was so helplessly in love… 

“I‘ll be sure to remind you of this conversation next time.” 

“Looking forward to it.” Kanan stood next to Dia, showing off a brilliant smile to the two agents leaning against the hood of their car. “So? What has Mari done thig time?” 

“They found her at the edge of town late last night, pale and unconscious. A police car had to escort her to the station. We‘re lucky to have a witch working at the station else the entire town might have known of her- You know-” Hanamaru said, frowning a little. 

“Talking about it here in the open isn‘t going to give away her identity you mean?” Dia sighed and finally took the keys out of her bag. She was tired of both Kanan and Mari not doing what their kind should be doing. Kanan had the tendencies to bottle up her negative feelings whereas Mari refused to feed completely. 

With another sigh did she climb the stairs to her apartment complex, both Kanan and the agents in tow behind her. “Just so you know, she‘ grumpy when she hasn‘t fed in a while. We tell her it‘ her own fault, but she never really listens. She‘s a little spoiled honestly,” Kanan said in a low voice. 

“Oh, don‘t worry, we know.” Hanamaru rolled her eyes a little at that. 

A couple more stairs, a click of the lock and a step inside the apartment. Dia took off her coat and hung it on a hook, with Kanan repeating the progress beside her. Dia silently gazed at the marking on her arm and saw it had slightly spread, but nothing of concern. 

“Whoa! So that‘s a demon‘ marking?!? It looks just like tattoo!” Dia heard her little sister exclaim. She turned to her with a frown on her face. 

“Since when do you have resonance? That part of the SIF protocol now? All new rookies get to come in contact with a spirit?” She asked, folding her arms and impatiently waiting for an answer. 

“Y-Yeah…They have a lesser spirit in the office….We all have to touch it.” Dia was about to go on a lecture of how inconsiderate and dangerous that was for all the monster species. If a human waltzed in and casually touched the spirit they were all fucked.  “But it‘s kept under strict surveillance. No civilians can get there.” 

Dia glared at Hanamaru and sighed. It wasn‘t a situation she was pleased with, but it couldn‘t be helped. She supposed just about anyone working at SIF should at least be able to tell the difference between human and monster. 

“We‘re relying on you guys to keep us and society safe.” Kanan spoke up. “So don‘t put us in any unnecessary risks. Most monsters have a nasty stigma to begin with, and it‘s a reason why some of us are so hesitant to go outside.”  

Kanan pointed at the demon marking on her arm and winked at the two young agents. She turned to Dia and gestured to the bedroom door. Dia nodded her head and watched as Kanan disappeared inside and closed the door behind her. Using her sensitive ears she could hear shuffling and growling from within the bedroom, accompanied by a loud hiss soon after. 

“Tea then? Or would you prefer coffee?” Dia spoke up to interrupt the agents’s curiosity. 

“Don‘t worry, Mari-san will come out soon. You should both know she‘s not much of a day person.” 

“Tea then. With sugar and a drop of milk.” 

“Same!” 

“Make yourself at home. There should be cookies on the table,” Dia said before disappearing into the kitchen and grabbing mugs for all five people in the house right now. She filled the kettle and put it on the furnace, all while using her ears to listen in on both Mari and Kanan and the two agents in her living room. It wasn‘t that she didn‘t trust either group, but having SIF agents in her apartment made the other two tense up and could cause unneeded aggression between them. 

However, she heard Kanan‘s high-pitched yelp accompanied by something that very much sounded like teeth digging into flesh. It was a noise that made Dia shiver from just how uncomfortable it made her feel. Mari‘s soft humming that followed calmed her down. 

Dia shook her head, deciding to focus on the task at hand by returning to the living room. Right as she made her way past the bedroom she saw Mari come out of the room. She could see Kanan through the gap of the door, cleaning her wound and dressing it carefully in the mirror.

“So miss troublemaker, finally joined us?” Dia rolled her eyes. 

“Ah yes~ After having a wonderful brunch as well~” Mari teased, leaning in to steal a kiss from Dia‘s lips. 

“I can taste that.” Dia said with a roll of her eyes. 

“The agents want to talk to you. Don‘t keep them waiting.” Mari winked and disappeared into the living room, while Dia made her way into the bedroom where Kanan was. She turned on the light first and foremost and joined her other lover on the bed. She inspected the wound Kanan was trying to clumsily dress, and heard the other wince under her touch. 

“She took a lot this time.” Kanan whined. Dia didn‘t say a word, she just reached into the dresser and retrieved a spray cannister from it. “Dia please no…you know it stings.” 

“Neck bites are too suspicious, you know this.” 

“I would wear a scarf.” 

“Wearing a scarf isn‘t suspicious you mean?” Dia sighed and shook the cannister a little before sitting down next to Kanan again. “It will only take a second.” 

Kanan didn‘t say anything after that, just tiltled her head slightly and waited for the initial sting. She whined once Dia finally started spraying, and even gripped onto her knee in pain. Dia didn‘t mind, she simply kept spraying until she was sure she covered most of the wound. 

“Let‘s go to the living room.” She said as she put the cannister back in the dresser and got up, holding out a hand for Kanan. The demon took her hand with a soft smile on her feet. 

The two of them made their way into the living room, joining Mari and the two agents munching on cookies. Especially Hanamaru seemed to go through a lot of them. Dia sat down between Mari and Kanan on the couch. The two of them had made it so that the middle would always be her spot. She wasn‘t sure why but she wouldn‘t complain - After all, Kanan was both a good hugger and a comfy pillow to snuggle on, and Mari was soft and surprisingly warm for a vampire. It worked out for all of them. 

“So? Have you come to a conclusion?” She asked, sending a suggestive glance at Mari. 

“Curfew.” Hanamaru said, still munching on one of Dia‘s handmade cookies. “For the entire household.” 

“The full moon is in two days. That‘s unreasonable,” Dia said, a glare forming on her face as she looked at the brunette. 

“Should have thought about that before you let your lover roam free.” Hanamaru said, she got up from her chair and started making her way to the door. “Ruby, let‘s go.”  

Ruby let out a noise of surprise, quickly crunching down the rest of her cookie and scrambling to her feet to follow her superior. When Hanamaru looked over her shoulder, she would see both Dia and Kanan glaring daggers at her. 

“If I see any of you out past 10pm for the next day, there will be big consequences, understood?” The agent said. None of them responded. 

“Well then, have a good day.” Hanamaru walked away, Ruby close behind her. 

When the door closed, all three of them let out a loud sigh and draped down further into the couch. 

“Ah, fuck off. Curfew? Really? A rule set in place for teenage monsters? Do I look like a teen?”

“You act like one sometimes.” 

“At least I‘m not the one that got us into this mess.”

“You‘re the one that got into your own mess last week!” 

“At least that only affected me!” 

Dia rubbed her forehead in mild annoyance and both of her lover‘s quickly shut up. Instead, they opted to lean against her and nuzzle her arms affectionately. If Dia had been any more annoyed she would have shrugged both of them off and sat herself in a different chair, but honestly? The affection felt nice and needed. They didn‘t nearly get enough time to just…love each other anymore. And despite being the introvert she is, Dia still needed her fair share of love and cuddles. 

“I‘m sorry.” Mari muttered softly against her arm. “For yelling and…y‘know.”

Dia didn‘t say a word, she slowly leaned back against the couch. Kanan and Mari took that a sign of consent for both of them to cuddle on top of her. Mari placed her head in her and Kanan‘s lap, while Kanan leaned her head against her shoulder. Dia moved a hand around Kanan‘s shoulder and the other one into Mari‘s hair. 

This felt… nice. Relaxing. She could take a nap like this, with both of her lovers at her side. Honestly, she was kind of glad they were in her life, despite the troubles they brought. She needed them, not just for the love, but for the support as well. A shoulder to lean on and a push in the right direction - she needed them, and they needed her. 

She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. One about the future and the life for Kanan, Mari and herself. A happy life, one not filled with the horror stories of society and the SIF trying to suppress who they were. It was peaceful, happy and everything she could ever want. Right before her sleepy imagination. 

Then the kettle went off and woke her from that dream.

Two groans on either side of her indicated that even though life could be so much better to them, perhaps it didn‘t need to be. Mari‘s cheeky smile and Kanan‘s affectionate nuzzle was all she needed to warm her heart. 

Life would go on just like it always would, and Mari and Kanan would continue to make her happy as much as they possibly could. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one day. I like supernatural stuff. 
> 
> One day. Maybe.


End file.
